


#StarkBucks

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly), TheKitteh



Series: Moments (With You) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh
Summary: For Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Card: T5 - Only in New York (Misty)For Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Card: T5 - First Kiss (Kitteh)In which Bucky and Tony go on their first date, and there is hand holding, first kisses and two dorks flirting.~x~“What about me?” He finally asks and there it is, that lovely way Tony’s eyes would widen; like when Bucky first got his hands around his waist. “I don’t have a souvenir.”Tony’s seemingly as drawn to Bucky as Bucky is to Tony, because they lean towards each other in the same time.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome to the next fic in our new series: Moments (With You).
> 
> This was sparked by Subway Leg-Ass-See which, while not essential, is definitely recommended you read before reading this one! The series will be a series of interconnected but _not_ chronologically ordered one shots and two-fers written by Kitteh and I.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the second fic in this series!
> 
> It also serves the double purpose of counting for our TSB Fills:  
> For Misty - TSB Square T5, Only in New York.  
> For Kitteh - TSB Square T5, First Kiss

Tony has been on many first dates; some more successful than others. He’s got more terrible first date stories than your average Tinder-going teenager. Of course, that could be because Tony doesn’t actually  _ date  _ like a normal person. He can count the number of healthy relationships he’s had on one finger.

 

_ One finger. _

 

Does it count as a “healthy relationship” if Pepper was technically his employee at the time? Jesus, if it doesn’t then he’s  _ never  _ had a healthy relationship. What the fuck is he doing?

 

Because as it turns out, going from almost embarrassing yourself on a public subway with a random hot stranger to sitting across from them in a coffee shop? It’s kind of...Awkward.

 

The cafe they’ve settled on is one of those ‘order at the counter’ variety, so after they gracelessly navigate the ‘who’s going to pay’ minefield (they buy their own drinks) there’s that awful standing around aimlessly waiting part. The barista must take pity on them, because she leans around the machine with a bright smile and gestures towards the tables.

 

“I’ll bring it over!”

 

So they retreat to a table in the back corner and Tony notices that Bucky deliberately chooses the seat facing the entrance, which he’s seen all the badass vigilante types in movies do. Tony plops into the seat across from him and then they just...sit there.

 

Tony isn’t great with sitting still and quiet on a good day, so it doesn’t take long for him to start shredding a napkin just to keep his fingers busy. Bucky watches him for some time, his eyes quiet and amused, and then he leans forward.

 

“Can I show you something?” His voice sends a pleasant curl of warmth down Tony’s spine, and oh right  _ that’s  _ how he ended up on a random first date. Because Bucky-from-the-subway is  _ delicious. _

 

Tony surrenders the napkin wordlessly, and then watches as Bucky tears it with deft fingers in precise locations. It’s then, and only because he’s looking so closely, that Tony notices one hand moves with a slight delay. He tilts his head a little and yes, there’s the delicate sound of tiny servos whirring.

 

_ Interesting. _

 

He doesn’t get the chance to even consider asking, because Bucky suddenly unfolds the napkin and...It’s a flower. He’s somehow turned Tony’s act of mindless destruction into something kind of beautiful.

 

“That’s amazing!” Tony grins and reaches out to take the napkin flower, examining it closely. Bucky flushes adorably, ducking his head a little so that his hair slides forward to hide his face.

 

“Just a dumb trick.”

 

“No way, I’m keeping this.” Tony declares and suits actions to words; he carefully folds the napkin up and slides it into his suit pocket. “Souvenir for our first date.” He adds with a wink. He doesn’t say that he hopes it’s the first of many, but...He has a good feeling, and Tony’s self aware enough to know he doesn’t  _ get  _ good feelings. Bucky’s flush darkens a little, but he looks quietly pleased as well, so Tony counts it as a win.

 

“What about me? I don’t have a souvenir.” Bucky says after a moment, and  _ there’s  _ the flirt from the subway. Tony finds himself leaning across the table almost without thought and Bucky leans in to match him.

 

“Well, play your cards right and I might help you change that.” Tony grins and deliberately gives Bucky a slow once over. Bucky ducks his head and chuckles softly and the sound of it warm and smooth and  _ everything  _ Tony wants to hear more of.

 

Their drinks arrive in the next moment and Tony has to pause everything to have a religious experience with his coffee. It’s just the way he likes it; flavoured with hazelnut and vanilla, topped with an obscene amount of cream and little flakes of chocolate. The barista even gave him a spoon for the cream which,  _ yes.  _

 

Tony scoops a bit of the cream up and shivers in delight the moment it touches his tongue. He also smears a little on his lip, but he’s in no real hurry to get rid of that - not after he sees the way Bucky’s eyes keep flicking back to it.

 

“What on earth are you drinking?” Bucky’s voice cuts into his little moment and he sounds somewhere between amused and horrified. Tony can’t help the slow, mischievous grin that tugs at his mouth.

 

“Why, would you like some?” He all but purrs, licking at the remnants of cream still on his lips. He scoops a little more onto the spoon and holds it up with a challenging smirk. Bucky only hesitates for a moment, and then he leans forward and wraps sinful lips around the end of Tony’s spoon.

 

Tony’s immediately and  _ painfully  _ aroused, god damn.

 

Bucky gives him obvious and ridiculously sexy bedroom eyes over the spoon and when he finally draws back, the metal leaves Bucky’s mouth with a tiny little ‘pop’. Tony almost whimpers aloud. He shifts a little in his seat and tries to think of unsexy things, because making a nuisance of himself on the subway is one thing, but in a  _ coffee house? _

 

Well. Not on the same day, at least. That’s tacky, even for Tony.

 

“I guess it’s not bad,” Bucky muses, still with that wicked gleam in his eyes. “Could use a lil’ more bite, though.”

 

“Uh huh,” Tony agrees faintly, his brain mostly looping mental images of the things he could do with a mouth like that. “More bite.”

 

He’s pretty sure he’s never going to have this particular coffee again without popping an instant boner, and some part of him figures he should probably find that upsetting. Bucky chuckles, no doubt at the poleaxed expression on Tony’s face. Tony figures he could be embarrassed at being so thoroughly baited, but getting even sounds like  _ so much  _ more fun.

 

“So, I hope I’m not taking you from anything important?” Tony says, in what he figures is a fairly normal tone of voice. He also hooks an ankle around Bucky’s at the same time as he scoops a large amount of cream up. He winks at Bucky and he can see from the look on the other man’s face that he knows where this is going. Rather than putting the spoon in his mouth, Tony makes a show of eating the cream slowly, with little kitten licks; curling his tongue around the end of the spoon until it’s spotless and shiny.

 

Now Bucky’s the one who looks a little poleaxed. Tony laughs and drops the spoon on the table next to his drink. 

 

“Okay, okay, we better stop or we’re gonna get ourselves kicked out.” Tony grins ruefully and Bucky shrugs back at him, his face the picture of innocence. He also leans into the contact under the table, his calf a warm press against Tony’s own.

 

“Not sure I’d ever hear the end of it.” He agrees, long suffering and Tony finds himself laughing again.

 

“Let me guess, you’ve got a friend who’s always the voice of reason and you’re the dumpster fire waiting to happen?” Tony thinks of Rhodey, who’s going to lose his  _ mind  _ when he hears the story and warmth blooms in his chest.

 

“Fuck no!” Bucky laughs, turning his Espresso in neat little circles between his hands. “Stevie is  _ definitely  _ the dumpster fire of the two of us. If I start gettin’ up to his level of shenanigans, though, the punk’ll be unbearably smug.”

 

“How long have you two been friends?”

 

“All our lives, I reckon.” Bucky muses and the fond little smile on his face is beautiful to witness. “We been through everythin’. Joined the Army together.” Bucky’s face darkens a little and in what seems to be an unconscious gesture he rotates the same arm Tony noticed before. Tony considers again, asking, but in a rare moment of maturity Pepper would never believe of him, he nudges Bucky’s leg instead.

 

“Your Steve sounds like my Rhodey, then.” He says brightly, and the distraction seems to work, pulling Bucky out of whatever dark place he slipped to. “I met Rhodey in college, and he’s been pulling my ass out of fires ever since.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is you’re a handful.” Bucky smiles, the warm and interested light back in his eyes, and good god Tony is weak for this man.

 

“You think you can handle it?” Tony quips back without missing a beat. Under the table, Bucky’s leg strokes slowly along his own, the gesture a source of comfort and connection rather than sexy.

 

“Yeah, I reckon I’ve got what y’need, doll.” Bucky’s accent thickens as he talks, the vowels rolling smoothly and Tony can’t help the smile that pulls at his mouth. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Bucky says a moment later and the sex has dropped from his voice. Now he sounds  _ fond  _ and Tony isn’t used to hearing that tone from anyone other than Rhodey or Pepper, and maybe sometimes Happy. At the same time, Bucky reaches across and slides his hand onto Tony’s. Great, well if Tony didn’t feel like a teenage girl  _ before.  _ He’d never admit it out loud, but his insides go gooey and soft at the warm slide of calloused fingers against his. “No idea what made you ride the sub today, but I’m glad you did.”

 

Tony ducks his head with a laugh, thinking again of that stupid bet and how  _ mad  _ he’d been on the subway earlier. “That obvious, huh?” 

 

Bucky leans in, tugging lightly on their joined hands at the same time and Tony is helplessly drawn forward. He’s so caught up in this man’s orbit it’s almost embarrassing. Bucky’s mouth brushes the corner of Tony’s, just lightly and he whispers something but Tony doesn’t catch the words. His attention is suddenly and painfully locked on that tiny point of contact. It’s not even a real kiss and it’s  _ electric.  _

 

Bucky hovers there for long seconds, long enough that Tony starts to ache with impatience and then finally they’re kissing for real. Sparks don’t fly, there’s no fireworks, but it’s still one of the best first kisses Tony’s ever had. Bucky tastes strongly of coffee (a fact Tony will  _ always  _ approve of) and that warm clove smell is now surrounding Bucky. 

 

They kiss for just long enough that it’s probably edging into public indecency again before Bucky pulls back. Even so, Tony finds himself chasing those lips a little and it’s only reluctantly that he draws back.

 

“Worth it.” Tony whispers and bumps their noses lightly. Their hands are still entwined and it’s so ridiculously romantic Tony’s almost embarrassed (but mostly he just kind of wants to squeal, witnesses be damned). He opens his mouth, probably to say something ridiculously sappy and has to stop when his phone promptly starts vibrating across the table. “Sorry, I should probably take this.” Tony grimaces down at the screen.  _ Pepper.  _

 

“Tony,” Pepper says before he can even get a word in edgewise. “This meeting starts in  _ 1 minute,  _ and I don’t see you in the lobby.”

 

Tony winces, mouths ‘sorry’ at Bucky and then turns his attention to the phone. “Pepper-pot, light of my life, don’t be like that! Something came up, and so I’m maybe not near SI, and I maybe won’t make that meeting.”

 

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Pepper’s voice has dropped into that dangerous register, which means Tony’s gonna have to buy her at  _ least  _ three pairs of shoes. Tony glances around and beams when Bucky helpfully slides the menu over, which has the coffee shop’s address and name on the top. “You stopped for  _ coffee?  _ Tony, there’s a coffee cart in the lobby! You had me  _ buy the franchise  _ so there would be coffee in the lobby!”

 

“Well, yeees, I did stop for coffee. But, you see I was on the subway, and it was really busy and there were people everywhere. People, Pep, everywhere. All in my space, it was terrible. And there was this guy talking about someone at work who wore the same tie two days in a row, and -” 

 

“Tony, we don’t have time for this. I’m sending Happy to get you right now and you’ve got until he gets you  _ here  _ to think of a good story that  _ doesn’t  _ involve ties.” Pepper hangs up, but Tony knows she was smiling, so he’s not too worried. He knows she’ll love this story. He glances up and Bucky looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

 

“Should I be worried about a wife?” He asks mildly, though he doesn’t look concerned. Tony throws back his head and laughs, giving Bucky’s still captured hand a light squeeze.

 

“Worse! My personal assistant. She quite literally runs my life, so I guess she’s sort of close to a wife.” He pauses for a moment to inwardly shudder at the idea of actually marrying Pepper. He loves her, he does, but he can’t imagine she’d cope with the stress of working with him  _ and  _ marrying him. “I have to go, I’m so sorry. I sort of played hooky from a meeting.”

 

Bucky smiles a little and while it’s obvious he’s disappointed, he doesn’t dwell on it. “I’ll walk you out,” He agrees and suits actions to words. They stand up, and like it’s the most natural thing in the world, Bucky’s arm slides around Tony’s shoulders. “Can I see you again?” He asks softly, when they’re standing just inside the doorway, with the busy traffic of New York just outside.

 

Grinning, Tony sneaks a hand into Bucky’s pocket and steals his phone, holding the device up and waggling it playfully. Bucky huffs a laugh and obligingly unlocks the phone, and then hands it back so Tony can put his number in. 

  
“Count on it.” Tony leans up and presses another kiss to Bucky’s mouth; he keeps this one chaste, though he can’t resist the teasing little flick of tongue just before he steps away.

  
Walking away to meet Happy, feeling Bucky’s eyes sliding hotly down his back, Tony can’t wipe the grin off his face.  _ Only in New York,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ can you meet the man of your dreams on the subway. _


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Card: T5 - Only in New York (Misty)  
> For Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Card: T5 - First Kiss (Kitteh)  
> In which Bucky and Tony go on their first date, and there is hand holding, first kisses and two dorks flirting.
> 
> ~x~
> 
> Thing is, once you stop thinking with your dick, things get a tiny, tiny bit awkward. 
> 
> That’s exactly what happens, when they order their coffee and wait for their drinks. Tony’s staring at him, those pretty eyes opened wide and full of disbelief, and oh yeah. Bucky’s right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the "Moments (With You)" is an official thing now! Welcome!
> 
> After Subway Leg-Ass- See we just couldn't help but keep on riding that crazy wave, and this series has been born! It will grow in a non chronological order, though I think it is best to start with SL-A-S as that one is the foundnig stone of this. 
> 
> For now, I hope you'll enjoy the story and keep coming back for more!

Thing is, once you stop thinking with your dick, things get a tiny,  _ tiny  _ bit awkward. 

 

That’s exactly what happens, when they order their coffee and wait for their drinks. Tony’s staring at him, those pretty eyes opened wide and full of disbelief, and oh yeah. Bucky’s right there with him. 

 

After the initial fiasco of who pays for what, they linger by the counter, the unease growing strong and fast .

 

They must look as painfully awkward as it’s humanly possible, because the (admittedly) cute barista takes pity on them. She leans over the bar and with a bright grin, she points them towards the tables, offering to bring their drinks once they are ready. 

 

Bucky sits first, the his back towards the corers and both walls at his side. He knows this is unhealthy, but even with all of his therapy under belt, some instincts are hard to weed out, and like this, he has the door right above Tony’s right shoulder.

 

He can pretend he’s watching the entrance even as he’s thinking of how nice are the planes of Tony’s face. 

 

He’s almost happy to do exactly that, before he notices the way Tony starts to fidget in his seat. It’s subtle for the first few seconds and only grows in its intensity, until Tony’s full on shifting his weight, one foot tapping and fingers nervously picking an innocent napkin apart. 

 

Tony has nice hands; he thinks. Quick and nimble, knuckles covered in tiny scars that Bucky wants to trace with his own fingertips. 

 

For a while Bucky just watches him, something very fond and warm unfurling inside of his chest, because this  _ is _ Tony Stark, playboy genius philanthropist billionaire and he’s acting like a kid on his very first date. 

 

“Can I show you something?” Bucky finally asks, his voice coming out in an amused rumble.

 

Tony looks up, eyes whisky dark and Bucky’s pleasantly reminded of how good of a look that is on him. He likes to be the one to make Tony look like that, he realizes. 

 

Tony gives up the battered napkin without a word and Bucky feels almost giddy as he takes it. His left hand’s been playing up lately, but not enough to make this tiny thing impossible and sure enough, when he opens his palm, the look on Tony’s face is priceless. 

 

He lights up like a Christmas tree, in a child like awe Bucky did not expect and it tugs something inside of him. 

 

“That’s amazing!” Tony says as he takes the flower and Bucky feels his cheeks heat, Tony’s fingers grazing the inside of Bucky’s palm. He lowers his eyes, feels his hair fall into his face and that’s as good of a hiding place as anything. 

 

Bless his therapist for suggesting origami.

 

“Just a dumb trick.”

 

“No way, I’m keeping this.” Tony’s smile is one hundred watts as he carefully folds the silly flower and tucks it away. His grin turns slightly smug as he winks at Bucky, “Souvenir for our first date.”

 

And  _ oh, that  _ is something Bucky likes - like a satisfied purr that wraps itself around his bones, even if it causes the heat in his cheeks to increase. 

 

He shifts in his seat a little, soaking up all of that attention like a cat does with sun rays, lets the moment drag for a moment. 

 

“What about me?” He finally asks and there it is, that lovely way Tony’s eyes would widen; like when Bucky first got his hands around his waist. “I don’t have a souvenir.” 

 

Tony’s seemingly as drawn to Bucky as Bucky is to Tony, because they lean towards each other at the same time. 

 

“Well, play your cards right and I might help you change that.” Bucky chuckles at that, as time slows down and the world blurs. Tony’s the center of his focus, all pristine lines and a wicked smile. They’re not too close, not yet at least, but as Tony gives Bucky the most obvious of lookovers, Bucky has a feeling the distance between them might disappear very quickly. 

 

He’s more than ok with that, he’s had the urge to kiss that mouth ever since Tony landed in his lap. 

 

Their coffees arrive before he can though and for a moment, he blinks at the monstrosity in a mug that stands next to his triple espresso.. It smells more like a cupcake than coffee and is topped with a year’s worth of cream. And with chocolate flakes on top of it all and Tony looks absolutely ecstatic. 

 

He grabs a spoon, digs into the cream and  _ how is this the genius behind Stark Industries again _ ? 

 

“What on earth are you drinking?” Bucky asks because that’s the sort of thing he does, takes a piss out of everyone, his subway lust-crush included apparently. 

 

When Tony looks up in offence, there’s a bit of cream stuck to his upper lip and Bucky’s brain comes up with all sorts of images that are not public coffee house appropriate. He frowns a bit, then his mouth curls in the most devious way round the spoon. 

 

“Why, would you like some?” He downright purrs and licks his lips, still missing that bit of cream and Bucky’s completely certain that he’s doing it on purpose. He dips the spoon into the cream again, gathers some of the foamed coffee along and offers it to Bucky. 

 

Both the treat and the challenge, and looks so fucking smug as he does. Like he doesn’t think Bucky would do it, let himself be spoon fed in a public place. 

 

Tough call, Bucky thinks. He’s been in the army. He has little shame to speak of. 

 

He leans forward, catches the spoon between his lips. The cream’s not overly sweet thank god, so the combined taste of hazelnut and vanilla isn’t overly nauseating. His eyes drop, as he watches Tony from half-closed lids. He puts on a little show, takes a while too long to lick the cream off the smooth surface.

 

Tony’s mouth falls open and he shifts in his seat. 

 

He pulls off as slow as possible, licks his lips and sees Tony’s eyes trace the movement of his tongue. He hums a little, drags teeth over his lower lip. 

 

“I guess it’s not bad.” He gives his verdict. “Could use a lil more bite, though.”

 

Above Tony’s shoulder he sees the barista holding her hand over her face as she gives up on cleaning a nearby table and he has the decency to feel a bit sheepish. 

 

This was a family friendly place and Bucky  _ might have _ forgotten about it. But the look on Tony’s face is just too much to resist, awe struck in the best way and Bucky enjoys the thrill it sends down his spine. 

 

“Uh huh,” The sound Tony makes is faint at best, as he blinks slowly “More bite.”

 

For a moments Tony stares at his coffee as if it’s responsible for world hunger and Bucky doesn’t even try to stop the happy chuckles. Tony’s  _ so _ responsive, so vibrant in his reactions - Bucky’s not entirely sure if he ever has met someone like that. 

 

Now Tony’s looking up at him again, pink high on his cheeks and he looks  _ edible _ .

 

“So, I hope I’m not taking you from anything important?” He finally says like nothing happened, all flushed and happy. 

 

It’s a beautiful look on him. 

 

In the same moment as Bucky feels Tony’s ankle hook around one of Bucky’s, Tony scoops up a copious amount of cream. When he winks above the spoon, Bucky’s stomach drops in the  _ best _ way. He knows, he fucking knows and barely manages to take a deeper breath before Tony brings the spoon to his mouth and -

 

Oh good god. 

 

It’s only due to the intense training regimes, where some of his less than needed reflexes were booted out of him, that he doesn’t twitch right now. 

 

The show Tony puts on is  _ obscene _ . 

 

He takes his sweet, sweet time, paying attention to every goddamn millimeter of that spoon, tongue picking up the tiniest amounts of cream. He goes with tiny licks and Bucky’s certain that if he’d taken just a bit of cream more, the buttons on his pants would be popping off very soon. 

 

Tony finally laughs, drops the spoon right next to his coffee and gives him a dazzling, if a lil rueful smile. It makes his eyes crinkle at the outer corners, the laugh lines visible in the most adorable way. 

 

“Okay, okay, we better stop or we’re gonna get ourselves kicked out.” 

 

It almost sounds like he’s as sad to let it go as Bucky feels, but he’s got a point. They would get kicked out. Bucky shrugs, carefully nonchalant and he presses his calf against Tony’s under the table. 

 

Tony grins ruefully and Bucky shrugs back at him, his face the picture of innocence. He also leans into the contact under the table, his calf a warm press against Tony’s own.

 

“Not sure I’d ever hear the end of it.” He says over a sigh and Tony laughs again. 

 

“Let me guess, you’ve got a friend who’s always the voice of reason and you’re the dumpster fire waiting to happen?” There’s a fond look on his face, as he leans forward a little bit one more time. It’s the casual, interested way people usually lean in when they pay attention to someone.

 

Bucky grins, relishing the way all of that laser focus zeros in on him but then he associates the words  _ voice of reason _ with yippy little Steve and he laughs. 

  
  
  


“Fuck no!” He busies his hands with his drink, because a lock of hair on Tony’s head is standing at an odd angle and Bucky wants to lean in and tuck it behind his ear. “Stevie is  _ definitely  _ the dumpster fire of the two of us. If I start gettin’ up to his level of shenanigans, though, the punk’ll be unbearably smug.”

 

“How long have you two been friends?”

 

“All our lives, I reckon.” He smiles, thinking of that asthmatic pain in the ass and everything they’ve been through, ever since Bucky literally dragged him out from a dumpster. “We been through everythin’. Joined the Army together.” 

 

At that he feels his smile falter, his left arm going in a circular motion without his consent. He feels the added weight, the burn of skin before he shakes it off. Tony’s eyes flicker to his shoulder for a second and Bucky hold his breath. This is usually the break it or make it moment and Tony’s brilliant, he’s clearly put two and two together by now. 

 

Bucky doesn’t manage to brace himself for anything, because Tony presses his leg against his even more and grins up at him one more time. 

 

“Your Steve sounds like my Rhodey, then.” Bucky blinks, because that-that’s not exactly what he’s been expecting, not really. His game is fairly strong, but a prosthetic arm is not exactly up everyone’s alley. But Tony’s smile is warm and affectionate and the tension bleeds out of him. “I met Rhodey in college, and he’s been pulling my ass out of fires ever since.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is you’re a handful.” Bucky smiles before he takes the last drink of his coffee and leans back a little. 

 

He drags his leg along Tony’s, enjoys the smile he coaxes out. It feels natural, easy and it’s strange, considering they literally eye-fucked not five minutes ago. 

 

“You think you can handle it?” Tony asks and the look on his face is soft and fond.

 

Bucky doesn’t really need to think about it. 

 

He’s got experience under his belt. 

 

“Yeah,” he drawls slowly, amps up the accent just to see that smile widen. ”I reckon I’ve got what y’need, doll.” 

 

He’s feeling warm and comfortable, their pressed legs a point of steady connection. He watches Tony take a sip of his sweet monstrosity, hiss as he burns his tongue but soldiers on anyway with the sort of determination Bucky’s come to recognize in Steve. 

 

“Hey Tony,” he says and to his own ears, his voice sounds so damn  _ soft _ . The reaches out in a moment of bravery and grasps Tony’s hand in his. He twines their fingers across the warm wood of the table, rubs his thumbs along the knuckles. “No idea what made you ride the sub today, but I’m glad you did.”

 

Tony laughs, ducks his head in a sudden burst of embarrassment. He’s-he’s something else, Bucky feels it in his bones and he wants to know it all.

 

“That obvious, huh?” He semi-whispers, eyes bright underneath the flippy tips that fall into them. 

 

Bucky’s heart does a funny clench, as he tugs Tony’s hand closer. Tony comes willingly, his body all soft lines and his eyes wide and trusting. 

 

It’s enticing, the way he seems to put his faith into whatever Bucky has planned. 

 

Bucky brushes his mouth against the corner of Tony’s, whispers, “A little bit, yeah.” He can feel the flutter of those long, long lashes against his cheek, a butterfly kiss all on its own. 

 

When he finally presses his mouth to Tony’s, he can taste sugar and coffee and he can feel the warm weight of Tony’s hand at the nape of his neck. 

 

It’s soft, surprisingly too, for all the sizzling heat between them. Underneath the scent of coffee, Bucky can recognize the sharp tinge of metal and the darker scent of oil, the whole combination way more pleasant that is probably should. Tony’s lips are smooth, warm and the whole kiss makes Bucky think of a lazy summer day. 

 

It’s probably the sweetest, purest first kiss he’s ever gotten. 

 

He pulls away and Tony chases him for a second, before his eyes flutter open. From up this close Bucky can see the flecks of gold within the irises. 

 

“Worth it,” Tony whispers, bumps their noses together and finally leans back in his seat. 

 

Bucky feels warm and tingly, rainbow bubbles filling his lungs at the sight of their still entwined hands. It’s ridiculous, but Tony’s hand  _ fits _ in his, like someone took the exact size and tailored them especially for Bucky to hold. Tony opens his mouth but before he can get a word out, his telephone rings and the sound cuts through the warm haze of the moment. 

 

“Sorry, I should probably take this.” Interestingly, his face shifts into guilty territory a little as he glances at the screen. 

 

He collects the call and a woman’s voice can be heard, crystal clear but not loud enough for Bucky to hear what she says. Still, oh yes, she is heavily disappointed. 

  
Tony doesn’t bother to hide the wince, mouths a slightly pathetic “sorry” complete with wounded Bambi eyes. 

 

“Pepper-pot, light of my life, don’t be like that! Something came up, and so I’m maybe not near SI, and I maybe won’t make that meeting.”

 

He looks around in search of something, almost desperately and acting on a hunch, Bucky grabs the menu and slides it towards Tony. Tony has a beautiful smile, Bucky thinks, as he ends up on the receiving end of a grateful one. 

 

He wouldn’t mind being the reason behind those smiles. The eye crinkling ones and the lazy smirks and -

 

Tony rambles on, and Bucky focuses on his voice before he can start to imagine Tony’s satisfied, blissed out smiles. 

 

“Well, yeees, I did stop for coffee. But, you see I was on the subway, and it was really busy and there were people everywhere. People, Pep, everywhere. All in my space, it was terrible.” Bucky bites his lip not to laugh, because well, that is one way to describe what had happened. “And there was this guy talking about someone at work who wore the same tie two days in a row, and -” 

 

A moment later Tony lowers his phone, the call obviously ended abruptly and he looks up at Bucky, apology etched onto that lovely face. Bucky knows their time together is over, but he still tries to drag it out.

 

“Should I be worried about a wife?” He asks just because he has a feeling that will wipe that look from Tony’s eyes. 

 

And indeed it does, as Tony throws his head back and laughs - a full body laugh that makes Bucky want to lean in again and taste it from his mouth. But then Tony gives his hand a slight squeeze and he gets his urges in order. 

 

“Worse! My personal assistant. She quite literally runs my life, so I guess she’s sort of close to a wife.” Tony looks proud and fond as he shakes his head a little. He bites his lips almost shyly and then says what they both know is coming. “I have to go, I’m so sorry. I sort of played hooky from a meeting.”

 

Bucky smiles a little, swallows his disappointment but he’s learned long ago to count his blessings.  

 

“I’ll walk you out,” they stand up and Bucky doesn’t really think about it, just wraps one arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony slides into his side like a perfectly cut piece of a puzzle. “Can I see you again?” He asks then, thumb rubbing over the fine material  as they linger at the doorway. 

 

Tony grins like Christmas came early, his hand worming its way into Bucky’s pocket. He pulls out his phone, gives it a lil wave until Bucky huffs with fondness and unlocks it. 

 

Tony’s fingers type away fast and certain, putting in his phone number. A limo rolls up and yeah, that’s their cue.

 

“Count on it.”

 

Tony leans up, raises on his tiptoes - god, how adorable is  _ that _ \- and presses a chaste, sweet kiss to Bucky’s mouth. It’s shorter than their first, and it still short circuits Bucky’s brain, especially when Tony pulls away. 

 

He gives Bucky’s lower li a single, brief kitten lick and it takes  _ everything _ Bucky has not to grab him and pull him back. 

 

Tony walks away, his step a little bouncy and while Bucky hates to see him leave, he loves to watch him go.

 

With a smile and a warmth inside of him, Bucky steps into the busy street as he types away on his phone. 

 

Stevie left him twenty seven messages. Better to answer him, before the punk works himself into another asthma attack. 


End file.
